bioluminescence
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: It's night time and Remy's boyfriend, Timmy is asking him to go outside and catch fireflies. What will this adventure lead to? FLUFF! BUXATURNER! YAOI! BOYXBOY! don't like? don't read! rated T to be safe I AM AWARE I MESSED UP THE FIRST TIME, AN AWESOME PERSON TOLD ME! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE MIX-UP! THIS IS REMYXTIMMY!


_**A/N: Okay, Time for another Buxaturner fanfic! This is based off my time outside at night. There were fireflies EVERYWHERE! It reminded me of the song Fireflies. So, this is based off both. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Biolumeneince**_

Remy sighed. He was seventeen now, he dropped the fancy suit that night, mostly because it was too darn _hot_ to wear a button up and tie. No, he donned a red tank top he acquired at the store the other day. It was dark outside, but his boyfriend, Timmy, was trying to drag him outside. Why, you ask? It was so he could catch fireflies. Timmy was seventeen years old and he still caught fireflies. It was a spectacle as confusing as Timmy's obsession with the color pink.

"Come ON, Remy! It will be fun! When was the last time you tried to catch fireflies?" Timmy whined on the bed of his house, fishbowl filled with three goldfish Timmy always talked to on the nightstand by him.

Remy was sitting on the foot of the bed, "Um, six? I don't know. I don't think I ever did those peasant things."

Timmy grabbed Buxaplenty's hand, "Then let me show you!" He pulled the rich boy up and on his feet. Remy had no choice but to let Timmy drag him. The blonde took the time to admire the other one's features. Timmy still had his little squirrel teeth, but his face grew into them some. Now it looked sort of cute. His heir was still a little bit in his face. Unlike Remy's hair, which was still combed into a swirl at the top. Timmy still wore his pink hat, and pink shirts. The only difference was tonight, he was wearing a pink tank top. Remy swore Timmy had a problem. He shrugged that off, though.

When they walked down the stairs, Timmy acknowledged his parents, whom was idly watching a movie.

"Hey, me and Remy are going outside!"

Timmy's mother looked at them, "Alright, be careful. There are weirdos out there!"

"Yah, like Dinkleburg!" Timmy's father growled, still mad about what happened earlier today that he blamed on his charitable neighbor.

"We will, Mr. and Mrs. Turner." Remy smiled his rich boy smile.

The blonde and the Brunette walked out the backdoor and once they closed the door, it was like a different dimension. Remy saw the whole yard light up here and there with fireflies. They danced and moved to their own beat under the full, bright moon. Remy couldn't believe his eyes. It was beautiful! He didn't know such raw beauty existed anymore in the world. All he ever heard was hate, war, death. He never knew that under there noses was love, life, and something full of beauty. He just stared, it was like magic. Timmy moved in front of the rich boy, smirking like the devil.

"What?" Remy asked, urked a little bit.

Timmy giggled, "You're liking this!" Remy scoffed, going father in the yard. Timmy followed. The fireflies were now all around them, dancing, practically urging the two closer to each other. When Buxaplenty ended up shoulder to shoulder to Turner, he smiled.

The rich teen wrapped an arm around Timmy's waist, "This is pretty, isn't it?"

"Yah, it is." Timmy sighed, content, "How do they get their butt to light up like that?"

"bioluminescence."

"Huh?"

Remy looked at Timmy, "It's a chemical reaction caused by their pigments and enzymes. It creates light."

Timmy looked starstruck, "Wow, rich boy is smart!"

"I just listen in school." Remy rolled his eyes, playfully shoving Timmy.

"Hey, I would listen more if Crocker would stop giving me F's..."

"He gives everyone F's."

"Not the smart ones..."

"Change classes."

"It's not that simple!"

They were even closer now. Their chests were almost flushed together. Timmy blushed, looking everywhere else but Remy's alluring green eyes. Remy on the other hand couldn't stop looking at the ocean blue orbs that belonged to Turner. The blonde went back to staring at the beauty of the fireflies, only to realize they were flying closer to them. Urging them to be closer then they were. The rich one looked over at the brunette, who was looking at him also. Remy noticed the most alluring light in those blue orbs. It was brighter then the fireflies. The blonde was amazed that he was the one noticing this light.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Timmy sighed, content.

"Yes." Buxaplenty wrapped his arm around Timmy's waist, "But what is prettier is the bioluminescence in your eyes."

Timmy giggled, "I don't give off bioluminescence."

"Your eyes do. It is so beautiful." Remy pulled Timmy so they were chest to chest. The rich boy brushed the brown hair out from the other's eyes.

Turner put his hand on Remy's chest, blushing, "Don't try to kiss up to me, Remy."

"That's not kissing up. This is." The blonde smirked, pecking Timmy's neck, then his chin. Finally he kissed those plump lips.

"Remy~!" Timmy wrapped his arms around Remy's neck. Then they connected lips again. Remy smiled into the kiss, slipping his tongue in. Timmy joined the other's tongue in a dance similar to the fireflies. The world seemed to stop as they only cared about each other. They forgot about the outside noise. They were only interested in each other. Exploring each other's mouths in a sweet embrace. Timmy moaned, tangling his fingers in Remy's nicely combed hair. Remy wrapped his arms around Timmy's waist, resting them there. When they finally separated for air, they noticed the fireflies disappeared.

Timmy pouted, "Aw. I wanted to catch some."

"They were too pretty to catch." Remy answered, nuzzling in Timmy's hair.

"Yah, you're right." Timmy sighed, "I love you, Remy."

Remy held Timmy tighter, "I love you too."

 _ **A/N: Finally finished this~! I googled Bioluminescence so I can get it right! I hope you guys liked it! plz review~! and like! I love you guyz!**_


End file.
